A Tale of Two Queens
by WalkmanX
Summary: Adventure Time (AU) Post "Broke His Crown", Marceline visits Ice King as she has for the past few months. She finds a book called Memory in his The Past Room. One destroyed heart, book, and a time altering vortex later. She finds herself in a strange world. A world where Queen Bubblegum and Queen Marceline battle for the good of Ooo. Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As usual I don't own anything but the mind that tells this story... ^_^

* * *

The day comes to a close in Ooo, and Marceline heads over to Ice King's castle for her now weekly visit. She's sporting a leather jacket she found in Ice King's 'The Past Room' with her 'No smoking' shirt underneath. She stopped for a little while looking at the moon, she spent lots of time over her life watching it. It would often bring back memories of her mother, and the time she spent with Simon. While traveling with Simon she'd often pretend to sleep because she didn't need it and would look on to what Simon would do when he though she was snoozing. Needless to say she at that point in the reminiscence started to shake her head and continue on to Ice King's abode. She arrived shortly after her moon gazing session to see Gunter with what looked like a scouter* on his head.

"Hello Marceline." The penguin wenked.

"Woah, you can talk now?" Marceline said surprised. Ice King floated in behind her.

"You like? Bubblegum gifted it to me, she said it would be more helpful for me to understand my little pals." he said gleefully.

"Sure seems to help me understand them, well linguistically anyways." Marcy half giggled.

"Well, you know, gifts are a great first step in the relationship!" Ice King exclaimed.

His cheerfulness somewhat irked Marceline, she decided to make a latteral move.

"Say, did you setup the Karaoke equipment?" She inquired.

"Oh, snaps and whistles, I forgot!" the blue man panicked.

"Just hang out for a bit, I have to finish up the dinner and then I'll set it right up, shouldn't take too long." He relayed.

"Its cool, I'll just go and poke around in "The Past Room" okay?" Marceline said graciously.

"Sure, knock yourself out. You sure like to spend a lot of time in there." Ice King uttered as he flew off to finish up the tasks he'd still not done.

* * *

Marceline flew to the room she spent so much time in lately, outside of her house. She poked around for a bit looking for old diaries. She had found a few over the past month or so containing recent stuff but not a whole lot with Simon's past. She made her way behind the old desk which led to Simon's study. There, she found his generator from the time she gave Hambo to say sorry to Betty, which ultimately led to her traveling to this current time. She went to the generator to see if there was any remnant of Hambo. She searched the generator only to find ashes.

"Ashes to ashes eh?" She said disappointed.

She looked along the bookshelves to try and find another one of Simon's Diaries and came across a curious book called, "Memory", she picked up the book and started to skim through the entries.

Wednesday:

It has been nine months since the bombs stopped, eleven since my princess has left me. All I have to show for my survival is this acursed crown. I miss Betty, I miss the world, I wish this war could have been avoided. I had searched far and wide for my beloved fiancee but am coming to realize the cold reality that she might have perished with the rest of the world under the bombs. It's times like these I wonder if I'll ever see another human ever again. I'm going to put some sleep on it, maybe that will help. Nothing else seems to be working...

Marceline read the passage with a twinge of sadness in her heart. She skipped a bit forward to see what else might be in the book.

Sunday (I think...):

I have wandered farther south towards an old ruin I used to read about in college. It seems to have sunken into the Earth. I should move on to the city in the far distance. The days get shorter this time of year, the weather is colder but I don't feel too bothered by it. My eyes see crazy apparitions of things now, things that have now become normal to my everyday vision. The moon shines extra bright tonight, what a wonderful sight among the desolate wasteland...

Marceline read on in earnest, she instinctively started to come up with a song in her head while reading this. She continued to read.

Tuesday:

Today while wandering the dead city I heard crying. It was eerie at first and I thought it was just the crown's doing. But as I made my way towards it I found it wasn't the crown but a little girl. She was wandering around in this dead city for I don't know how long. I went over to her and asked her where her parents were she said that she got seperated from her mother a couple days ago. She continued crying but I tried to console her, I ran over to a nearby destroyed toy store and grabbed a stuffed plush to see if it would calm her a little. I gave it to her and she seemed to like it. She said her name was Marceline, I told her that I would help her try to find her mother. It's not like I had anything better to do, and it gave me hope I'd finally see other people. The more important thing is to get the girl back to her parents though. I hope we can find them, for her sake...

Marceline started to well up at the entry, she knew what was coming next. But even knowing that she continued. She tried to prepare for the next entry.

Wednesday:

Today was a bad day. We found Marcy's mother, she had died, alone under rubble. Marceline simply thought that she was sleeping. When she didn't respond to her she found it concerning, she felt the cold touch of her deceased mother, that sent her over the edge. She cried and cried for what seemed like an eternity. When she'd finish crying she'd fall asleep, and then when she woke again she'd try to hold back the tears but eventually start sobbing again. I try to keep her spirits up, we keep moving. Wherever the road takes us is fine, as long as we can bury the past because that's exactly what it is, the past. She seems to like it when I read to her and tell her stories, she's a sweet girl. But I have many things I must try to figure out in the coming days. I feel that my sanity is leaving me day by day.

The entry burst Marceline's limit, she started to cry. She had long since forgotten about that day and what she felt when they found her mother there. She cried for a long while, and shortly fell asleep after. Ice King wondered where Marceline went and checked the usual place. He found her curled up with a book on an ice couch. The hour was late, so he called upon Gunter and had him bring pelts and blankets for Marceline. He used is ice power to lift the couch then made a thin platform to catch Marcy. He the proceeded to put the pelts on the couch and let her float down onto them. He then covered her and noticed her eyes.

"Man, I don't know why you come down here Marcy. You always seem to cry. Oh well, nighty night" He said to the sleeping vampire.

* * *

Marceline awoke a few hours later. It was daybreak outside and Ice King left her a note.

Dear Marceline:

I left to go and do my morning fly over. Feel free to hang out till dusk then you can get home safely.

Ice King

Marceline smiled at the note. She then saw the Memory book. She for some reason felt angry looking at it. She quickly got up and threw it into the generator and made for the bicycle to try and destroy it. She wasn't thinking straight, she also hadn't eaten in the past few days either. She peddled as hard as she could and saw the generator start to glow. A brilliant green light shone out of it. She stopped peddling and went over to see what was inside the generator. She felt something drawing her towards it, as if it were calling out to her. She touched the green light and was suddenly sucked into it. She felt as if her body was being torn apart in a scary green vortex, she screamed at the pain and desperately tried to assess the situation. She eventually passed out from the experience. When she awoke, she was in a new place.

"How long was I out for?" She wondered aloud. She wandered around the surrounding area and found nothing but bluffs of rock and snow. She figured she was still in the Ice Kingdom but flew up just to be sure. When she ascended she wasn't expecting what was in store for her.

"Uh... I guess I was out for a while." She uttered.

The surrounding area was a vast divided Ooo, on the one half there was a lush vast living western front and on the eastern front there was a very desolate and stagnant terrain. She floated down and tried to figure out what the hell was going on. It was then that she heard something coming her way.

"Oh glob!" she exclaimed. She hid behind some of the ice and rocks in the immediate area. She peered over the ice to see who or what was coming.

"Hmm, I could have sworn I heard someone over here. Oh well, must be my imagination." A man said.

Initially she couldn't see his face because of his helmet. Shortly after searching the area he removed it. She got a better look at him and just about lost her marbles. It was Simon, he looked like he did before he ever used the crown. Though she noted that he was wearing some weird armor. It looked cool and had what seemed to be a No Smoking emblem seared over the breast plate. She cautiously exited from her hiding place. The man took notice.

"Simon?" she asked fully cloaked.

"Hello, who's there?" The man asked. Marceline made herself visible.

"Um, hello..." the vampire queen relayed.

"Oh, thank glob its just you... My... Queen?" the man said quizzically.

"Your Queen?" Marceline responded curiously.

"I'm sorry, you look so much like her. What brings you to this part of the barrens miss?" the man stopped.

"You don't remember me?" the vampire queen questioned.

"Have we met before?" The man asked. She was puzzled the he had no memory of her but decided to play it off for now and continued on.

"Marcy, my names Marcy." Marceline said with a small smile.

"Marcy huh, just like the Queen. Well Marcy, would you like to come with me to the Night Sovereign?" The man inquired.

"Um, I guess so." She said reluctantly.

"Great, my name is..." The man started.

"Simon...?" Marceline guessed.

"How'd you guess?" Simon then asked.

"Just a feeling." Marceline said parting her hair to one side.

"Well anyways, my name is Simon Petrikov, Queen Marceline's Royal Guard and Herald. It would be my honor to guide you back to our Night Sovereign." The knight said with a slight bow.

"Okay, sure. Let's go meet this Queen yo!" Marceline said happily.

The two set off in tandem towards Castle Aberdeer. From the distance though a familiar duo was watching from the distance, the sun colored beast and the Bear masked White Knight were ever curious of who the new girl was.

"Dude, that was weird. That girl appeared out of that green light!" The Bear Knight exclaimed.

"Yeah, looks like stranger things are going to happen soon." The Sun beast stated.

"Well, we should get back to Queen Bonnibel, she'll want to know this." said the Bear Knight.

"Sure will, we can also report on our surveillance of Marceline's herald." The sun beast replied.

As Marceline followed Simon she was full of questions. What is this place, what happened to Ooo, how did Simon become normal again and what's more why didn't he remember anything about her. Those and many questions ran through her mind as they entered the Night Sovereign.

Scouter* - An eye glass scanning device.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in Ooo...

Princess Bubblegum called Finn and Jake to her castle with an urgent message. They arrived in expressly given the subject matter.

"PB!? We're here!" The duo yelled arriving as fast as they could possibly go. Peppermint Butler greeted them and ushered them to Princess Bubblegum's quarters. They entered and bowed.

"Your highness..." Finn started.

"Finn, Jake... I need you to go and check up on Marceline and the Ice King." PB stated.

"What's up?" Jake asked rubbing the back of his head.

"I was working in my lab last night on making a more efficient power grid for the Candy Kingdom. When I brought the prototype online everything was fine." PB stated.

"Then?" Finn asked crossing his arms. PB then furrowed her brow.

"Everything was going according to plan all things considered, then of course something went awry." PB started.

"There was a huge burst of energy coming from the Ice Kingdom that sent the grid into a surge and shut down the grid." PB continued.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with IK and Marcy?" Finn inquired.

"I received this message from Gunter today." PB said showing them the video message.

"Princess Bubblegum, our King has been asleep for three straight days now. We don't know what happened, wenk. He started acting strange after our vampire guest went into The Past Room, wenk... We are confused, relaxed and having fun, but confused, wenk. I am concerned about our King, wenk. Please send some aide when you can, wenk. P.S. no rush, we're still having fun running the place, but eventually we'd like help looking into the King's coma, wenk..." The message played out.

"Gunter can talk now?" Jake said in awe.

"Whaaaaa?" Finn auto-tuned.

"I made a scouter device that could translate their thoughts into an understandable language. It's still a beta device and has a couple bugs. It doesn't pick up all the wenks as you can tell." PB said sitting down in front of her PC.

"Well, more to the point we'll head over to the Ice Kingdom and scout out the sitch Princess." Jake said getting ready to roll.

"Um PB?" Finn then started.

"What is it Finn?" PB replied.

"Should we, like, tell the others about this?" Finn then continued.

"Not at the moment Finn, let's just see what happened there. Make sure to check The Past Room while your there, it might have some vital clues to this whole debacle." She said returning to her research.

"Alright Princess, we'll be on our way now!" Finn said hopping on Jake.

"Time to roll!" Finn yelled.

"Dinner Roll!" Jake replied.

The two made off for the Ice Kingdom to search for clues to what happened to the Ice King and Marceline.

* * *

Meanwhile in Other Ooo...

Simon and Marceline had made it to the edge of the Night Sovereign. It looked like a fairly clean settlement up front, nothing much to look at though. Simon went on ahead and checked the surrounding area to the entrance.

"Checking for wolves or something?" Marceline asked the Knight.

"No, just keeping an eye out for striders." Simon said.

"Striders?" Marceline continued.

"Oh right, haha, you might not know of them as a native to the barrens. Striders are ensigns of Queen Bonnibel. They are usually familiars of her Knights and heralds." Simon then relayed.

"Sounds like some shady dudes." Marcy said smirking.

"Funny thing is, we all came out of the acadamy together. Us knights that is." Simon said turning toward the entrance again.

"Huh, so you got's friends on the other side of the Queensland, eh?" Marcy said in a somber tone.

"Yeah, when we could call ourselves friends. But that's a story for another time, let's get you into the city Marcy." Simon said happily. Marceline loved how Simon sounded, even if he wasn't the one she remembered she was glad that in this world he was healthy.

"Everything Stays, Fools!" Simon uttered. The chasm started to shake violently as the entrance to the town started to distort. Marceline started to hover over the ground. What she saw spawning in front of her a sight. It was a full blown kingdom. Hustling and bustling in an overcast light. The civilian area branched for what seemed like miles and miles and webbed into a lush forest and elegant mountain range. Nestled in the heart of the main city there was a massive Gothic castle, complete with obsidian gem castle walls and platinum gargoyles. She looked on as they made their way down to the kingdom gates.

"Woah... That is crazy awesome, yo." Marceline said googly eyed.

"Glad you like it, the people here are generally good. Everyone's welcome in Sovereign. Mage, Wizard, Candy People, mystical creature, it doesn't matter as long as you can get along with each other." Simon said smiling at the Vampire Queen. She blushed at the gesture.

"Sounds like a pretty cool place Sym*" Marcy remarked.

"Sym huh, haven't been called that before." The knight said adding a chuckle.

"Well, now you got a new nickname buddy!" Marceline said jabbing him.

He gestured her towards the City Gates and they entered. He gave her a full service tour of the town. Took her to eat in the commons district, traveled through the industrial district and even got a wizard painting of them in the arts and commerce district. They neared the Queen's Castle soon after their day of fun. If Marceline didn't know any different she would have sworn she was just on a date.

"Well, here we are." Simon said as they approached the Aberdeer Castle.

"Wow, this place is way bigger up close." Marcy stated sizing up the castle.

"Well, the subjects really love the Queen. She's super kind, even if a bit of a loner. She even saved me you know?" Simon said approaching the door.

"Wait, you said the queen saved you?" Marcy asked.

"Sure did, it was, um. I think right about the time I graduated from the acadamy." Simon said pushing the doors.

"And her name is Marceline?" the vampire continued.

"Yup, same as yours Celine." Simon said now making head way with the doors.

"Celine?" Marcy said quizzically.

"Now you have a nickname." Simon said looking back at her with a wink. He took a step back from the cracked castle doors and with a swift motion forced the doors to open.

"Phew... That always takes a lot out of me." The Knight said taking a knee. Marceline stood in awe of the feat, the doors were about sixty feet of solid Obsidian. She took note of this and thought to herself 'Do NOT piss of Simon'.

"Any-who, its just a bit further Marcy. The royal hall is just up there." He pointed off to the distance. About a half mile ahead of them.

"You know, I think this castle might be a little too big." She said shrugging. They went on to the royal hall.

The two made their way down the main corridor of the castle. She took in the sights, it was a massive hallway that almost seemed like a canyon in a chasm with the way the light traveled through the obsidian and stain glass. There were beautiful murals and Gothic statues and architecture to behold as they neared the royal hall. Simon then started to open the doors to the Royal Hall. This time they weren't as a dramatic task as the castle gates. They were greeted to a fairly simplistic hall, it was more like a wreck room with a stage in all honesty. Atop the stage was a throne, and lazily playing a crimson axe bass was a woman humming a tune. She stopped suddenly as we drew closer to the stage.

"Simon?" a voice sounded. Marceline noted the the voice sounded very much like hers.

"My queen, I have returned from my patrol in the barrens. I have come across a traveler. She seems to not be from around here perhaps a native of the Barrens?" Simon said kneeling. Marceline followed suit. The queen descend down from her throne and come to meet the two at the foot of the stage.

"Geeze, Simon. How many times do I have to tell you to call my Marcy?" The queen said shifting her weight onto one side. Marceline looked up to see what she thought was a mirror. It was her, there were minor differences though. The Marceline she was looking upon wore a righteous breastplate with a No Smoking emblem in the style of a Coat of Arms on it. Complimented by a deep purple outer jacket with an over-sized collar and to top it all off acid washed leather jeans complete with straps and chains. Studded tennis shoes were a nice touch as well she thought. Marcy was broken from her observation when Simon started talking again.

"It just... It doesn't feel right, your highness." Simon protested.

"Ugh, fine. Well anyways, I see you have a new friend?" The queen continued on. Though much like with when Marcy laid her eyes on the Queen, the Queen then followed suit when she noticed the girl next to him.

"Wow, this is..." The Queen started.

"Strange?" Marcy replied.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, girl." The Queen said smiling. Marcy sighed a sigh of relief, feeling she had broken the ice.

"Well anyways, welcome to Night Sovereign a place of refuge and harmony to all." The Queen said smiling at Marceline.

"It's nice to be here, your highness." Marcy said with a bow.

"As a precaution, you'll have to go through some security checks Miss?" The Queen questioned.

"Marceline..." The vampire uttered. The Queen raised an eyebrow.

"Very strange... Well anyways, We just have a few questions to ask and don't worry, Simon and I will be the ones administering the checks." The Queen said smiling. Marceline then was brought to a room and questioned about her knowledge of the current state of affairs with Night Sovereign and anything she knew about the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

Meanwhile in Candy Kingdom 2...

The White Knight and the Sun colored Beast return to Castle Bonnibel. They are met by Peppermint Bishop and escorted to the royal chambers of Queen Bonnibel.

"Your highness, we have returned from our outpost in the Barrens." The White Knight said taking a knee.

"Finn, we're in the chambers. You can act a bit more casual." QB stated.

"Find anything interesting today boys?" QB continued.

"Well, we checked out the quadrant you wanted us to check out. The one that made the grid go all nuts and stuff." The Sun Beast (Jake) started.

"And?" The pink queen asked.

"Well, we didn't find anything peculiar in the surrounding area, but we did see a girl." Finn added.

"She looked like she just landed from outer space she was sleeping in a crater." Jake replied in tandem.

"Why didn't you bring her back here?" Bonnibel asked. The two then looked at each other.

"What is it?" the Queen asked furrowing her brow.

"Well, we were going to make our move to retrieve the girl when Queen Marceline's herald showed up." Finn said a bit defeated.

"I see, hmm, this might not be good for the balance of power." QB thought to herself aloud.

"You two are both excused, please take the rest of the day off. You've done a great service to me today." The bubblegum queen said smiling at them. The Knight and his Strider made their way back to their humble abode, it was a tree house, one planted right next to Queen Bonnibel's castle.

* * *

Back at Castle Aberdeer...

Marceline had finished her inquisition and was now being led to a guest room in the castle by Simon.

"Man that was an ordeal..." Marceline said sleepily.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but we have to do that with everyone." Simon said trying to comfort her.

"You mean like ALL the subjects had to do that?" Marcy asked wide eyed.

"Well, yeah, even me." Simon said as they neared the guest room.

"Well, here we are." Simon continued as he opened the door.

The room was fairly large, it contained a Vampire Friendly mirror that allowed Marcy to see herself as she groomed. There was a large master bathroom close to her queen sized bed. She floated around the room looking into everything and found herself getting sleepy.

"You gonna be okay?" Simon asked heading for the door.

"Yeah, I've been feeling tired all day, I hope I can get some sleep now." Marceline said yawning.

"Well, good night Marcy." Simon said leaving her to her own devices.

He wasn't even out the door when he turned around to see the young girl sleeping. Simon made her way over to Marceline and covered her up, Marcy smiled at the feeling of being tucked in. He smiled and left the room. He was met by the Queen in the hallway.

"So, native of the Barrens huh?" QM started.

"I thought so when I found her, but now I'm not so sure." Simon said leaning on the wall opposite of Queen Marcy.

"Well, we'll let her rest for now. Got stuff to prepare for tomorrow." The Queen said walking off. Simon crossed his arms.

"Is war the only way?" Simon asked. The Queen stopped.

"For the good of my people, I think so." QM said as she walked off.

"Goodnight Marcy..." Simon said walking towards his chambers. The Queen stopped in the hallway at his remark, hiding her crimsoned face.

* * *

Sym* - Endearing term for Simon's first name (Pronounced: Sigh-m)


End file.
